pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW013: Minccino—Neat and Tidy!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Bianca |machars =Ash Ketchum, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Bianca, Professor Juniper, Nurse Joy |michars =None |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Snivy, Nurse Joy's Audino, Bianca's Pignite, Bianca's Minccino |local =Unova Route 3 |major =Ash and co. meet Bianca, Ash's rival. Bianca captures a Minccino. Bianca is revealed to have a Pignite. |b1 =Triobadge.png}} is the 13th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Episode Plot As the heroes continue their journey, a lass comes to meet them. However, she trips over a stone, loses balance and knocks Ash and Cilan into the river. The lass apologizes to Ash and Cilan, who dry their clothes. The lass shows on her communicator Prof. Juniper, who greets Ash. Juniper remembers she did not give Ash a Badge Case, so she sent the lass, Bianca, to give it to him. The heroes introduce themselves to Bianca, who searches through her bag to find the case, but cannot find it. After Ash and Cilan put their clothes on, Bianca finds the case, but it is dirty. Ash takes the case and puts the badge in. Cilan and Iris remind Ash when he has all eight badges, he can participate in the League. Bianca goes to see the badge, but something takes it away from her hands and runs off. The heroes go after it, but the Pokémon is too fast, though Bianca admires this Pokémon. Ash goes to get the badge case as Bianca tells him he could get a replacement. Ash is angered and falls down the log, but stands up and replies he remembers the battle by seeing that badge. The heroes watch that Pokémon, Minccino, cleans up the badge case. Ash goes to take it, but Bianca wants to catch Minccino, sending Pignite to battle it. Pignite goes to Tackle, but misses. Pignite uses Flame Charge, but Minccino avoids and climbs up to a tree. Bianca and Pignite are annoyed, but will get the case back. Minccino closes its ears and releases Hyper Voice, affecting Pignite. Minccino Tickles Pignite, so Bianca calls it back. Ash goes to use Pikachu to attack Minccino, but Oshawott comes out. Bianca is thrilled Oshawott came out on its own. Oshawott goes to Tackle, but Minccino dodges. Bianca orders Hydro Pump, confusing Oshawott, as it does not know that move. Instead, Oshawott uses Razor Shell, but Minccino climbed up to a tree. Minccino jumps and Tickles Oshawott, then hits him with Double Slap, defeating him. Minccino takes the case and goes away. Ash thinks Bianca talks too much, allowing Minccino to retreat. However, Bianca asks for his help in catching Minccino, as he needs to get the case back. Ash sees he has no choice, though would like to go to Nacrene City. Cilan tells it is just over the mountain and will not take too much time getting there. In Nacrene City, Team Rocket studies the city's prints and decide to go to the museum for an escape route. The heroes try to find Minccino, but Bianca has an idea and asks for shiny objects. Cilan gives her a spoon, but is disappointed, as she rubs it in the dirt. Later, Bianca set up a trap and when Minccino comes, she would trap him under the bell. Minccino comes and cleans the spoon, so Bianca traps it. However, Minccino walks away, under the bell. Ash sees they have to battle and has a way to bypass Minccino's Tickle. Ash sends Snivy, challenging Minccino to a battle. Iris and Cilan wonder what Pokémon Bianca has. She replies she only has Pignite, disappointing them. Bianca admits she got training at home, though her father didn't want her to travel too much. Still, she got two badges already. Snivy uses Attract, but Minccino dodges the move. However, Minccino uses the same move, causing Snivy to be charmed by Minccino. Ash calls Snivy back and sends Pikachu. Pikachu starts with Iron Tail, which Minccino dodges. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, tracking Minccino. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which collides with Minccino's Double Slap. Minccino releases Hyper Voice, blasting Pikachu with the sound. Minccino uses Tickle, but Pikachu endures the move, causing Minccino to be exhausted. Bianca orders Zap Cannon, but Pikachu can't use that move. Instead, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, hitting Minccino. Bianca goes to catch Minccino, but cannot find the Poke Ball. When she gets it, Minccino comes and cleans it up. However, this causes the Poké Ball to hit Minccino, so Bianca catches it. Cilan sees Minccino's talent and Bianca's personality will be a good combo. Bianca is glad she caught Minccino. Ash takes the Badge Case, but falls down and the bell falls on him, but is unhurt. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy healed Bianca and Ash's Pokémon. Also, she checked the latter's egg and it is healthy. Ash tells Bianca he does not know which Pokémon it is, but Bianca challenges Ash to a battle, who accepts. Bianca sends Pignite and wants Ash to send Pikachu. Ash does that, though Pignite uses Take Down on Pikachu. Pignite uses Heat Crash, hitting Pikachu badly. Pignite uses Flame Charge, so Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, colliding with each other. After the attack collision, Pignite is defeated. Bianca calls Pignite back. She comes to Ash and lets him know the next time they will meet, her Pignite and Minccino will be stronger. She bids farewell and goes away. Iris and Cilan see she can move a lot, but Ash knows he will battle her one day. Debuts Character *Bianca Pokémon *Pignite (Bianca's) *Bianca's Minccino Move *Flame Charge *Heat Crash Trivia *Bianca broke the fourth wall by waving at the viewing audience. *Ash said Dawn's catchphrase "No need to worry". *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Pansage. *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Minccino. Mistakes *Minccino's name was spelled wrong in the title card and "Who's That Pokémon?". Gallery Bianca knocks out Ash and Cilan into the river BW013 2.jpg Ash and Cilan dry their clothes BW013 3.jpg Bianca tries to find the badge case BW013 4.jpg Minccino stole the case BW013 5.jpg Minccino grabbed the case BW013 6.jpg Bianca sends Pignite BW013 7.jpg Pignite and Bianca are annoyed BW013 8.jpg Minccino uses Hyper Voice BW013 9.jpg Minccino tickles Oshawott BW013 10.jpg Bianca set up a trap BW013 11.jpg Minccino walks away BW013 12.jpg Snivy got Attracted BW013 13.jpg Pikachu gets affected by Hyper Voice BW013 14.jpg Pikachu endures tickling BW013 15.jpg Bianca caught Minccino BW013 16.jpg The bell fell on Ash BW013 17.jpg Pignite uses Heat Crash BW013 18.jpg Pikachu and Pignite collide BW013 19.jpg Bianca promises Ash they will battle once more and wishes him good luck BW013 20.jpg Ash got the badge case }} Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane